


Wild birdies

by Sammynovice



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Accidents, After Party, Beaches, Camping, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing and Singing, Eloping, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Forests, Happy Ending, Hiking, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Nudity, Partying, Play Fighting, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance, Sarcasm, Skinny Dipping, Stars, Sunsets, True Love, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynovice/pseuds/Sammynovice
Summary: Laurel decides after saving Bianca her and Dinah deserve a holiday Dinah chooses camping...Laurel is not impressed...but one thing leads to another..
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My new chapter on 'confessions of a canary'is finished let me know what you guys think 😊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinah takes Laurel on a hike

"I just dont understand why we cant stay at a hotel or something ", Laurel moaned as she followed Dinah through the forest, cursing as she walked through a spider web. Unaware of Laurel flaying her arms around behind her jumping up and down trying to get the web off her face Dinah walked on oblivious, happy in her element.

"Its just so gorgeous out here", she stopped taking in her beautiful surroundings closing her eyes breathing deeply . "Besides you were the one that said I could pick the vacation", she turned around just as Laurel stood up straight pretending nothing happened. "Come on we're nearly there", she beamed turning to carry on.

"Nearly where?!we're in the middle of nowhere D!" Laurel frowned as she continued swatting at her hair, following Dinah through the forest trying to catch up.

Dinah chuckled "are you seriously telling me you've never camped out in the forest before?not even as Siren when you were on the run?", she moved past a thick branch moving it out the way, Laurel ducking out the way just in time as it pinged back.

"When I was Siren I'd steal someone's card and stay in an expensive hotel I wasnt one for running out into the wild in my leather and heels to hide down a damn rabbit hole!" She shouted out as her foot literally went down a rabbit hole making her face plant the floor.

Dinah laughed at her til her sides hurt, "how are you so graceful in the field but so clumsy on a hike?", she said wiping her eyes still crying.

Laurel growled as she stood up pulling her foot out of the hole and wiping the bit of mud off her face "I'm a city girl Dinah! Not a country bumpkin like you!" She sounded angry but Dinah knew this was just Laurel letting off steam, she walked back to help brush her off Laurel smacking her hand away as she started brushing foliage off her bum. "I got it", she growled. Dinah grinned slyly walking away.

"Come on pretty bird try and keep up we're burning daylight". She headed off down the path Laurel behind her pulling a funny face mocking her. "I saw that", Dinah spat as Laurel just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say songbird right behind youuuuu!" Laurel squealed as she tripped over a twig sending her flying into Dinahs arms, Dinah caught her and smiled as Laurel blushed, "I hate the country!" Laurel muttered, Dinah chuckled still holding onto Laurel.

"Nearly there pretty bird", she pulled a leaf out of Laurels hair, turning around to continue the hike. She hadnt actually expected Laurel to come at all tbh but it meant alot to Dinah that she was doing this for her. 

A few hours later they arrived in a small clearing "here we are", Dinah smiled taking off her backpack, Laurel looked around confused.

"Um..D?where are the toilets?", she turned in a circle looking for any sign of a portaloo.

Dinah chuckled tossing her some wet wipes, "we're in the forest Laurel", Laurel stared at her blankly "there arent any", Dinah said matter of factly, "you just go in the forest". The look of sheer horror on Laurels face said everything. 

"That's disgusting!", she squealed tossing her own rucksack down on the floor in protest. "Are you serious?".

"Hey if you gotta go you gotta go", Dinah grinned as Laurel huffed and stormed off, after she had gone Dinah chuckled to herself. There was actually a proper toilets and shower facility not too far away but she would tell her later...

Laurel came back still grumbling, rubbing her hands with sanitizer she noticed Dinah had got the tent out, "hey pretty bird feel better?" Dinah grinned as Laurel shot her an evil look."here help me set up the tent".

"D do I look like I've ever set up a damn tent?", Laurel raised her hands in exasperation.

"What not even as a kid?" Dinah asked surprised.

"That was more of a thing my dad and Sara did..I was more inside doing my nails", she smiled looking at her nails then frowning at all the dirt already underneath them.

"Just do as I tell you", Dinah rolled her eyes, what should have taken an easy 20mins turned into nearly an hour as they both bickered over what went where but eventually they had a tent, "right let's get tea on!" Dinah clapped her hands when she didnt get a response she turned around to see a sleeping Laurel already in the tent cutched up in their sleeping bags snoring softly.

Dinah chuckled shaking her head, "rest pretty bird", she zipped up the tent to keep the bugs out and got started on making tea.


	2. Sleeping beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have smores and Laurel doesnt like being cold..

Laurel woke upto the smell of something cooking she opened the tent to see Dinah dishing up their soup, "hey there sleeping beauty ", Dinah smiled as Laurel came and sat next to her still yawning.

"Hey", she grinned as Dinah passed her her bowl, "mmmm thanks D", she said as they had their soup, "it's so quiet out here", Laurel said looking around them, "too quiet it creeps me out". 

Dinah chuckled "pretty sure we're the baddest things out here", she elbowed Laurel playfully "why?are you scared?", she teased.

"I'm not scared!", Laurel shot back defensively "I'm just out of my comfort zone that's all", she said quietly looking out at the forest, she put her empty bowl down pleasantly full up. "I mean it is nice here but only because you're here", she looked at Dinah sheepishly.

Dinah smiled "aww you've gone all soft on me" she teased nudging her with her shoulder making Laurel blush.

"I have not gone soft!" She said with no bite to it, Dinah laughed, "what?I haven't!" She shouted which just made Dinah laugh harder. Laurel pouted turning away Dinah put her arm around her.

"Aww come here you big softie", she pulled her gently towards her.

"No get off", Laurel giggled making no attempt to push her away, Dinah pulled her towards her harder Laurel pushing back a little til they both fell off the log their feet in the air, laughing hysterically. Dinah saw Laurels top go up slightly and placed her cold hand on Laurels tummy, Laurel squealed "jesus christ get off you're freezing!" She giggled pushing Dinah off.

Dinah laughed jumping back on her trying to put her cold hands on Laurels tummy Laurel laughing and squealing as they started play fighting on the forest floor. Eventually they led side by side worn out and warmed up, they led there catching their breath tangled up in each other staring up at the sky, "wow", Laurel murmured getting her breath back, "were there always that many stars?".

"Yea we just dont get to see them in the city because of all the lights", Dinah sighed. Laurel leant her head on Dinahs shoulder hoping she wasnt overstepping any boundaries, Dinah rested her head against Laurels neither of them saying anything for a while.

About an hour later they got up as the forest floor was getting too cold, Dinah got the smores out and handed Laurel hers. "I've never had a smore", Laurel smiled as she held them over the campfire, Dinah sat close smiling at the excitement on Laurels face.

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying yourself", Dinah grinned as she noticed Laurel shuffle a little closer, she was shivering. "You cold?" Laurel nodded, "come here", Dinah turned sideways a leg either side of the log, holding her arms open, Laurel smiled leaning against Dinah grateful for the warmth both sitting there in silent bliss.

"Dont suppose you brought any alcohol?", Laurel asked sipping her hot chocolate, Dinah chuckled her breath tickling Laurels ear.

"We have a hip flask of whiskey to last us the whole weekend", she handed it to Laurel who gratefully took a swig then handed it back.

"Ok as nice as this is I'm picking the next vacation ", Laurel smirked looking over her shoulder to look at Dinah, her beautiful eyes up close took Laurels breath away, and likewise for Dinah.

Just sat there in Dinahs embrace the campfire crackling they stared in each others eyes caught in each others beauty, Dinah touched Laurels cheek caressing her perfect cheekbones with her thumb. "You really are beautiful pretty bird", she whispered.

Laurel looked at Dinahs lips leaning in slightly hoping she was reading the signs correctly, Dinah met her halfway closing the gap moaning as they kissed for the first time under the stars...

They kissed until Laurel started shivering, "let's get to bed and warm up" Dinah said laughing at the shock on Laurels face "not like that...I mean to cuddle up".

"Yeah yeah", Laurel raised her eyebrow but she was too cold to be sarcastic, they opened their sleeping bags up like a bed both cuddling up straight away, Laurel nuzzling Into Dinahs kneck Dinah wrapping her in her arms. Eventually Laurel stopped shivering her breathing slowed as she drifted off to sleep, Dinah smiled holding her she kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight pretty bird". She closed her eyes and fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	3. Good morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventure continues...

Dinah woke up first, her face full of blonde hair she smiled sniffing her hair pulling her closer. Laurel grumbled in her sleep frowning at the disturbance, Dinah chuckled getting up as gently as she could so as not to wake sleeping beauty.

A few hours later they started their next hike moving to Dinahs next destination, they felt different...just the way Laurel would look at Dinah and go all shy made Dinah stop everytime to kiss her it took them ages to get to the waterfall.

They had a picnic at the bottom the sound of the waterfall in the background the sun beaming down on them. "Perfect day for a swim", Laurel suggested.

"We didnt pack any bikinis", Dinah groaned.

"So?!" Laurel smirked standing up she started stripping off her clothes as she got closer to the water turning back to look at Dinah when she only had her underwear left on, "ever been skinny dipping?" She grinned. Dinah shook her head slowly her eyes never leaving Laurel as she took off her underwear and walked into the water, turning back all coy waiting for Dinah to follow suit.

Dinah let out a big breath she didnt realise she had been holding in, 'damn this woman was stunning!' She grinned stripping off running into the water splashing Laurel. Laurel laughed as they started play fighting in the water, Dinah picked Laurel up Laurel wrapping her legs around her waist. Their bodies pressed up against each other Laurel grabbed the back of Dinahs kneck pulling her into a kiss.

Dinah deepened the kiss holding onto Laurels ass, Laurel used her hand to touch Dinahs cheek looking into each others eyes, "not a bad vacation huh?", Dinah said cheekily.

"I still get to choose the next one", Laurel smiled leaning in for another kiss "but yea not fucking bad D"...


	4. Laurels turn to pick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 months later Laurel gets to pick their vacation

"Seriously Laurel where are we going?" Dinah asked for the 100th time that day.

"I told you it's a surprise! All I'm saying is it's hot so pack plenty of bikinis cuz that's probably all you're gonna be wearing all week". Laurel grinned pulling her girlfriend in for a kiss this had been the best 4 months of her life, now they were officially dating ever since Dinah had picked that camping trip. Laurel had hated it at first but it would be a fun story for their kids one day of how mummy and mummy got together...

Dinah rolled her eyes giving up "fine!", she grinned pulling Laurel in for another kiss "good job I love you pretty bird", she went upstairs to pack Laurel watched her go. She was so excited she wasnt gonna be able to sleep tonight.

Early the next morning the two canaries got to the airport Laurel holding Dinahs hand pulling her to the check in "slow down pretty bird", Dinah chuckled as her girlfriend was practically jumping up and down in excitement. Laurel pulled her to the queue they needed smiling at Dinah.

Dinah looked at their flight and airline and destination on the board then at Laurels beaming face "Rio?we're going to Rio?" Dinah couldnt believe it she had always dreamt of going to Rio. Laurel nodded and Dinah couldnt hide her excitement. "Omg Rio! Laurel that's amazing"! She hugged her girlfriend with tears in her eyes, "wait how did you pay for this?".

"Umm...maybe let's not focus on that", Laurel smiled Dinah knew better than to probe I mean Laurel might be reformed but she would always be a rebel. "I love you pretty bird", she pulled Laurel into a kiss getting several whoops from other people in the line, Laurel chuckled "I love you too song bird, now let's go check our luggage in". 

A few hours later they were on the plane to Rio Dinah fast asleep her head on Laurels shoulder snoring softly, Laurel not being the happiest flyer remained awake just loving every minute of her life. 

They checked into their hotel their room had a balcony with an amazing view, Dinah stood there in awe Laurel wrapped her arms around her waist, "I love you songbird ". Dinah turned around facing her.

"I love you too pretty bird, that's the first time you've ever said it first", she leaned in for a kiss, Laurel could feel her smiling as she kissed. "So what's the plan for our first night?" Dinah asked.

"Well I know you love history so dont worry I've booked us in for all the sites and tours later in the week" Laurel rolled her eyes pretending to be bored already Dinah smiled, as much as Laurel dreaded the educational side of things the glee in Dinahs eye made it all worth it. 

"But tonight we party ...Rio style!" Laurel wasnt kidding Rio was the happiest party place in the world! Everywhere they went people danced music played, there were loads of people showing off their fast high quality cars, Dinah was drooling over a mustang Laurel almost dropped the surprise that later in the week she had hired a mustang for an hour for Dinah to speed around a race course, damn she was gonna love it.

Laurel pulled out all the stops they went to a cute restaurant and totally embraced the culture drinking and trying all the local cuisine. Dinahs smile never left her face all day it made Laurels heart swell to see her so happy and to be the one making it happen. They went dancing, everywhere they went latino music played and people danced around them so they joined in, Dinah loved to see Laurel laughing so much she had the most beautiful laugh.

"Gotta say Laurel this beats camping.." Dinah chuckled, as they walked hand in hand along the beach watching the sunset.

"Yes that's true but if it makes you feel better that's the best camping trip I've ever been on..." Laurel grinned.

"Its the only one you've ever been on" Dinah nudged her with her shoulder playfully as Laurel giggled.

"Again true but that's where everything changed for us for the better so camping cant be all that bad", she perched against a wall Dinah leaning into her, Laurel wrapped her arms around her resting her chin on her shoulder as they watched the sun set together. 

It wasnt long before the stars shone brightly above them, "they're so beautiful just like when we went camping" Dinah sighed blissfully at the memory. They sat there in silence listening to the waves.

"Marry me?" Laurel whispered.

Dinah opened her eyes turning to look at Laurel not sure if she had imagined it "what? She asked softly.

Laurel stood up gently pushing Dinah off her lap then pulling out a small jewellery box from her pocket she got down on one knee, Dinah held her breath.

Laurel opened the box to reveal a ring, she looked directly into Dinahs eyes not a trace of doubt in her eyes and said "i love you songbird and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you make me a happy canary and marry me?" 

Dinah gasped in shock then started crying nodding as she did so "yes!" She cried "I do..I will". Laurel grinned putting the ring on Dinahs finger...perfect fit. It was Laurels turn to cry as Dinah picked her up off the floor twirling her around til they collapsed on the beach. "I do have one condition " Dinah said lying on top of Laurel.

"And what's that? Laurel grinned feeling the sand going down her top.

"You marry me right back" Dinah pulled out a box of her own giggling. 

"You didnt" Laurel grinned.

"I did...you just beat me to it" Dinah laughed sitting up so she was now the one on one knee.

"Pretty bird I want to spend the rest of my life with your snarky cheeky self, I love you will you marry me too?" Dinah chuckled. Laurel gave up wiping her eyes letting the tears fall.

"I mean I guess..." she laughed as Dinah pulled a face"I do" she chuckled "I do", she let Dinah put her ring on and both women sat there admiring their rings on the beach, Laurel wrapped up in Dinahs arms the pair of them feeling more loved than they had ever been.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel and Dinah elope

"You ready?", Laurel beamed at her beautiful bride.

"I'm ready", Dinah grinned squeezing her brides hand.

"We can do this properly you know..if you want to?", Laurel asked.

"This is fine pretty bird, I dont care about a fancy wedding i just want to make you my wife..even if it is in Vegas with Elvis officiating it", Dinah chuckled.

"Ok long as you're sure", Laurel hadnt ever thought she would be getting married let alone like this. She had to admit though she couldnt wait to become Mrs Laurel Drake.

"I'm sure pretty bird", Dinahs eyes sparkled, Laurel got momentarily lost in them until the doors suddenly opened a pair of newly weds running out whopping with joy.

"Our family and friends are going to kill us for eloping arent they?", Laurel laughed.

"Oh yeah!", Dinah laughed too, "but this is about what we want".

"Damn right", Laurel smirked "they can be mad at us for a while but they'll soon forgive us".

"Exactly ", Dinah smiled leaning in for a quick kiss.

"Ok next!", the wedding planner shouted making them both jump, "Lance and Drake?".

"That's us", Laurel grinned as they took their places at the beginning of the aisle, "ready songbird". 

"Ready", Dinah beamed.

The music played as the doors opened, the two random people there they didnt know to be their witnesses.

The two lovebirds looked lovingly at each other before making their way down the aisle.

-

"Whoo have a drink Mrs Drake", Laurel grinned passing her wife their free glass of cheap champagne.

"Well thank you Mrs Drake", Dinah chuckled taking the glass and pulling her new wife in for a kiss.

"Heres to the future", Laurel smiled holding up her glass.

"Whatever it holds", Dinah beamed as they clinked glasses. 

-

Two weeks later the two lovebirds headed home from their honeymoon, never letting go of each other as they made their way up in the elevator to their place.

Still locked in a passionate kiss as the doors opened the pair practically fell out giggling as they made their way across the room. 

"What do you say we take this upstairs?", Laurel panted.

"Mmmmm", Dinah moaned pressing Laurel up against the wall massaging her breasts.

"SURPRISE", everyone shouted.

Dinah jumped back from Laurel the poor blondes legs only just catching herself in time.

"I'm sorry are we interrupting something?", Sara Lance grinned as she came forward.

"No we uh..we just weren't expecting anyone", Dinah blushed.

"Told you this was a bad idea", Quentin said elbowing his daughter.

"Daddy!", Laurel grinned running into her dads arms.

"Hey baby girl, sorry if we uh..caught you at a bad time it was your sister and her girlfriends idea to do the whole surprise thing". 

Laurel blushed "yea umm that's ok we can all just pretend that didnt happen".

"No chance", Sara chuckled.

"Not that we arent happy to see you but why are you all here?", Laurel asked.

"Well we knew you were engaged and then you took off on a holiday with no wedding plans made, didnt take a genius to work out that's what you were upto", Quentin winked.

"Are you mad?", Laurel asked. 

"No not at all if that's what you wanted to do baby girl then I'm happy for you, we all are!", he grinned as everyone whooped and cheered.

Dinah smiled as Sara introduced her to all the Legends.

"Ok now we are above a bar and you guys owe us a party at least!", Sara shouted.

"Sure help yourself", Dinah laughed as the Legends and Laurels father and sister made their way to her bar, now wedding reception. She hung back for a second before Laurel came back.

"Hey beautiful wife of mine, everything ok?". Laurel asked softly seeing the wistful look in Dinahs eyes.

"Yea pretty bird, it's just...".

"Just what?", Laurel put her arms around Dinahs waist pulling her in.

Dinah rested her arms on her wife's shoulders looking into those beautiful green eyes.

"They're all your family and friends...I dont have any". Dinah lowered her head sadly. "My parents are dead I have no other family".

"Yes you do", Laurel wiped her tears away with her thumb "you have me D and one day we will have a family of our own. I know the legends sure but not well enough to call them all my friends not yet, I mean Ava is really nice though. Look neither of us have a lot of friends or much family but we do have each other", she held up her wedding ring "forever and ever remember?" She grinned.

"God i love you" Dinah smiled pulling her in for a kiss.

"I love you too", Laurel panted between kisses as Dinah started to pull her upstairs.

"Wait the parties downstairs?", Laurel said confused. 

"I dont think they'll notice if we are missing for a little while", Dinah growled "besides I would like to make love to my wife in our bed".

"Well anything to make my wife happy", Laurel giggled as Dinah chased her up the stairs.

-

"Anybody seen the happy couple?", Ava shouted over the bar.

"Here! And here!", Rory shouted holding up two beers grinning like a mad man.

"Yea where are those two?", Quentin said looking around for the married couple.

"Oh theyll join us when they're ready", Sara grinned. "They're just finishing their honeymoon", she winked at Ava.

"Ohhh gotcha".

"They're missing the party", Quentin moaned.

"I think they're having their own private party dad", Sara giggled. 

"What?", Quentin said really confused now.

"Theyre having sex!!" Rory grunted taking a swig of his beer.

"Ohhh..thank you for that clarification Rory ", Quentin said wishing his orange juice had something a little stronger in it.

"Ok a toast to the happy couple and to whoever pays the tab!", Sara shouted. She laughed as she was met with whoops and cheers. "To my sister", she beamed "and her wife, may they have a long and happy life together!". 

"I'll drink to that!", Quentin smiled.

"Me too", Ava grinned.

"To Laurel and Dinah", she chanted.

"TO LAUREL AND DINAH" they all cheered.


End file.
